The Red Mist Alliance
by Eilistraee
Summary: Madara's true plans are found out and he is booted from the Akatsuki. They quickly join forces with three villages. Needing a medic desperately they are assigned Sakura. Team Hawk, and Kabuto join up with Madara whom is gathering his forces quickly. I suck at summaries please give it a try. I dont own Naruto in any way.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with my latest story I'm trying very hard to improve my writing style and fix my typical errors. Please remember that I do not own Naruto, or anything that has to do with it. This is my second lengthy story if you dont count my one shot. So remember that when you wish to flame. To my loyal reviewers I would like to say WELCOME BACK! This story was requested by a few of you and I had to put a lot of thought into it. To all my readers I hope you enjoy this as much as I am. This chapter is a little short, and I hate homophones but I'm working on them. Reviews are not necessary, but the are inspiring.**

The trees sway in the wind a flickering duet of shadows swept by invisible to the naked eye. The path they were on unknown to all but themselves and two Kages. The second a speck of soon to be village gates became visible the shadows dropped to the trail beneath the trees. One moved swiftly to removed the genjutsu hiding there appearances and once there cloaks were removed the men continued. Upon being noticed the gate keepers waved them inside cautiously causing the taller man to smirk and shake his head his head. Never would he have thought that they would ever freely come and go from this village. For the second man it was almost nostalgic. Nodding slightly to the guards he signed in along with his partner. Saying nothing more than a good evening the pair headed to the Hokage's office. Both wanted nothing more than to complete their mission, and go through debriefing before returning to their leader and then turning in for the night.

As they climb the steps to the Hokage's office they nod slightly to random leaf shinobi that passed by. Each one friendly, but not overly friendly this was now their home and slowly they along with the villagers were slowly getting use to it. The shorter man almost smiled warmly. Once reaching the huge double doors the men knocked firmly and waited. After a few minutes of waiting and sounds of aggravated curses a tired voice groaned. The man still had the same life in his voice, but it was tuned down from exhaustion from piles of work. The team looked at each other for a second still waiting one holding in laughter.

"Come in already." The Hokage called allowing the men to enter. His head thumped against the wooden surface of his desk with little enthusiasm once he saw who had entered.

"Is good to see you as well Uzumaki-san." The shorter man answered. The taller of the two shook his head and smirked. He found he enjoyed ribbing the young hokage more than he should.

"Shut it Itachi I was waiting for Sakura with my dinner." Naruto growled frustrated as he received their mission scroll.

"Come on squirt it can't be that bad besides it's just ramen, and why is Sakura bringing it? Last I knew you were married to the Hyuga girl." Itachi's partner laughed knowing full well that he was annoying the Hokage.

"Can it Sharky or I'll can you. Her name is Hinata not the Hyuga girl. Besides she's the reason I'm in this mess in the first place." Naruto's head hit the table again as Kisame threw his head back and howled with laughter.

"Hokage-sama if it's her hormones again I can have Konan make some more of her special tea." Itachi offered and Naruto's head lifted as tears of relief flowed down his face. Hinata was a shy girl by nature, but the pregnancy and lack of sleep that went with it was quickly causing her to be less than friendly.

"You would do that for me Itachi? I knew there was a reason Gaara and I signed that treaty." Naruto sniffed overly dramatic. This almost caused Itachi to snort, almost.

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact we are stronger as a whole. Please alert the Kazekage that we will be sending him tea for Mitsuri as well. Now to business, our mission way a flawless success. All bases are now emptied and trapped. If Madara, or any of his comrades enter they will be missing at least one appendage... if they survive. We also came to check on the status of our request for a medic for our teams." Itachi said as a knock on the door was heard. Ino Yamanaka's head poked through the door before she entered. In her hands lay Ichiraku's special ramen. Her eyes latched to Kisame but quickly moved to Naruto's desk. Once the ramen was deposited on the table she explained.

"Sakura is busy at the hospital so she sent me. She said when they get back they were to eat and report to the hospital for a physical since Kisame skipped his." Ino smirked knowing full well the shark ninja was in trouble. As she left, and the door latched behind her Kisame swore he heard her laughing at him.

"Ok lets not keep Sakura-chan waiting. Good job I'll send Pein the money. We are still preparing your medic, but they are a little busy. Give them two days tops." Naruto smiled knowing full well that said medic was going to drive them into the ground.

Itachi raised a brow but only nodded with an internal smirk. He knew had already knew that there were three medics within the village that met their specific requirements. Tsunade, and her apprentices. The pink haired woman was the only one whom would be both busy and soon available. The Uchiha wondered if she had been notified as of yet. They would find out soon. He found it amusing that the shinobi that protested the most was now to be their medic. He could still remember how adamant she had been when The Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsunade, and Naruto agreed to the alliance. She became even worse when they arrived in Konoha asking for lodging once their village was destroyed. She worked tirelessly that night on the wounded villagers, and even Akatsuki whom were injured defending their home. She gave the excuse that each member had earned her help by keeping the villagers safe from Madara's attacks. From that day on she visited them in their recovery rooms and slowly began to form a bond with them. Itachi wondered if she realized the bond they were forming, but doubted it greatly. She was good at ignoring things that she rather not acknowledge. Kisame was the first to turn to leave, which shook Itachi from his musing. He followed effortlessly behind him and waved his farewell to his Hokage. Once the men exited the building Kisame shifted his weapon nervously gaining Itachi's full attention.

"Lets not keep Pinky waiting." He tried to joke, but the tone in his voice told Itachi that he was leery about his check up. It amused the Uchiha that S-rank shinobi trembled before a woman so small. With a nod of his head the two men made their way towards the sterile work place of Sakura Haruno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is chapter two. Sorry its not all that long. I wont be posting every day like last time sorry that was a lot to do and I am a lot busier than I use to be but the updated will still be rather frequent. Welcome back all of my wonderful reviewers from my first story! I am honored that you guys/girls are still interested in my work. I'm not going to keep writing the disclaimer on every chapter for everyone who's new to my writing. Flamers you amuse me at this point. As always reviews are not necessary but are inspiring.**

"Doctor Haruno, we have a code mist in rooms three and four. I repeat, Doctor Haruno we have a code mist in rooms three and four." Came a voice from the intercom system above the lite traffic within the hall the pink haired woman was walking down. Immediately her conversation with the family of one of her patients as her eyes shot to the speaker above them. Code: Mist ment only one thing: the akatsuki, or one of said members were in the hospital and needing her assistance. Her apple green eyes retraced their path back to the people she was speaking with. The looks on their faces told her they understood that she was needed for something that was obviously important.

"I apologize for leaving like this, but Miki here can finish explaining." She bowed to the family placing said tiny woman in front of the family. As she straightened and turned toward the stairs she gave a wave and ran off quickly. As she counted the steps on her way down she growled. If Deidara had blown off his new arm again she was going to kill they had said three and four. Which ment two members had been injured. She almost bet herself that Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting again. Upon this train of thought she realized one thing. Apparently, the S-rank shinobi were also five-year old children.

Upon reaching the landing she turned right and headed toward the column of doors all marked with numbers she couldn't help but smile. She closed her eyes and pushed open the door to room four and opened her eyes. Eyes that met the back of a very tall, very muscular, very blue back. Said Shark ninja was tossing his shirt to a chair next to his beloved sword. Clearing her throat she caught his attention immediately, causing him to turn towards her with a sharp smile. His arms separated and stretched out to her welcoming. That's all it took to send said medic into his arms hugging him tightly, and receiving a hug just a tight from him.

"Hey Pinky I missed you to." Kisame laughed a bit before it was cut short with a grunt of pain. Hitting his knees he looked up at the fiery woman above him. His smirk was still in place laced with a grimace of pain. Her smile had fallen into a frown by then. Reaching a hand out to help him up she rolled her eyes. He accepted as he would if Itachi had been the one to offer such assistance. He knew that if he didn't accept he would have two more broken ribs to go with what ever damage she had done. Before he could do anything else she was examining his torso and abdomen mending the wounds she had created.

"You could have died." Sakura almost inaudibly said after a few moments. Her monotone a tell-tale sign that she was in medic mode. Kisame knew this tone all to well. He had heard her use it several times as one of them were being put back together. She was concentrating. She wanted to be sure that she was splicing together any ripped muscles or flesh. His eyes closed as he felt the cool feeling of her chakra filled the injured area cautiously so as not to hurt him any further. He could smell her lite perfume of lavender and jasmine. Everything about her was medical. He knew that both scents promoted calming of the senses which helped the healing process.

"It wasn't a mission that entailed fighting or more danger than a B-rank mission." Kisame said smoothly. In all honesty he wasnt lieing. He wasn't worried about a B-rank especially when his partner was the infamous Itachi Uchiha wielder of the Sharringan. His eyes opened as the pain finally drifted away. His eyes met hers allowing him to see the worry that was hidden behind her medic mode. Still he could tell she had given up on the fight as she usually did with him and her former teacher Kakashi.

"How's Itachi's eyes doing?" She ask a few minutes later as she took his blood pressure.

"He didn't use the sharingan once, but he has to close them every now and then. I think he's still adjusting to the fix." Kisame answered watching her face as he often found himself doing. She was extremely beautiful in his opinion even when they were enemies. The alliance had only served to give him a closer look which was ok with him.

"What about his breathing?" Sakura continued now checking his lungs and pulse.

"The fix looks to be permanent. He isn't wheezing or coughing blood anymore. I got to hand it to you Sakura you're an angel." He smirked as she froze a second tipping the large man off that she had been informed of her move to Akatsuki. As her fingers moved to his gills his eyes close and willed himself steady. He both loved and hated this part of his check ups. Her gentle skin slid against his her fingers roamed along each gill. Her touch was soft and creamy as usual. The way she roamed so gently, yet freely made him feel as if he was caught in a lovers caress, not that he had many. He could feel his second head reacting causing him to shift a bit. He almost groaned with pleasure as he heard her breath hitch in her throat.

"Kisame? Am I hurting you?" Sakura asked as he opened his eyes disgruntled at the loss of her touch. Seeing that his hands had found their way to her person, and his breath was a bit heavier than usual he realized why she had stopped.

"No Pinky. It just tickled a bit as usual." Kisame lied his practice lie smoothly. Sakura just smiled and shook her head moving from his grasp to retrieve his chart. Once she had scribbled a few things onto it she turned her attention back to him.

"Your all clear for you next mission, but if you skip your next check in I'll talk to Pein-sama understood?" She asked scruntching her brow as she scolded him. This always caused him to imagine her in less appropriate situations. Quickly he pushed such thoughts out of his head.

"Understood. So meet you at the bar tonight as usual?" Kisame asked as he stood turning to replace his shirt.

"I can't tonight I have to move my stuff over to the Uchiha, I mean Akatsuki compound." Sakura answered with a sigh. She had been told about the move just yesterday. She was to be assigned to the Akatsuki as their personal medic. Apparently she was the only medic that met both their qualifications. She had earned their trust, was in ANBU, and was on friendly grounds. Honestly Sakura thought they were asking for her, but trying to make it seem like they weren't.

"I could show up with some help and a meal if you want." Kisame asked over his shoulder with a sharp smile. If Sakura was honest, she loved the way Kisame could both frighten, and amuse her with that smile. More often than not it made her smile as well. Over the last year they had become closer than she was going to readily admit.

"Sounds good. I get off around nine. So I'll see you at nine fifteen. Thank you Kisame." Sakura hugged him once more and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm guessing that Itachi's in the next room right?"

"Yup, have fun with that Pinky see you tonight." Kisame laughed as he exited the room sneaking a glance at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is chapter three. I hit a snag with the editing. As in my fine tooth comb is not as fine as I thought lol. Either way I am trying to establish that there have been bonds forming between both the Akatsuki and Sakura along with the village. I have taken some liberties with the characters. Please forgive some of the ooc of the characters. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers old and new. I hope that all of you are enjoying the story thus far. Please remember to review if you are unsure about something and I will clarify. IF there is something you want to see let me know. I'll see what I can do about fitting it into the story. If not I apologize but maybe next time. Thank you so much for reading this. Chapters will get longer soon.**

Itachi Uchiha was a very quiet man. He could count the words he spoke in many conversations on one hand. He could infiltrate, assassinate, and evacuate all without a sound. Yet as he sat upon the examining table he seemed to make an excess amount of noise. The paper beneath him crinkled, the table squeaked, and each shift of his body caused a creaking in the material the table was covered in. Even if he could barely hear the last it still annoyed him. The reason for his annoyance was none other than the situation he found himself in. Still it wasn't the woman whom was due to arrive any moment. That would be absurd. No, he was more concerned about the place he was. Like most shinobi, the men more than the women, he didn't like the hospital. For more reasons than one, and justly so in his opinion. Hospitals were breeding grounds for illness. To be sick meant you were taken off the mission roster until you recovered. That gave ones skills time to dull and the extra training to sharpen them was for lack of the better word troublesome.

Just as Itachi began to consider leaving, and facing the wrath of a very angry pink haired medic a soft knock alerted him. This removed the possibility of escape from his mind as he trained his eyes on the door now opening. As Sakura entered her eyes were not on him. Instead they were trained on the chart she held. Her emerald eyes scanned the page before her as she nibbled her bottom lips that over the years had plumped into what Ino called kissable. Itachi slightly smirked watching the slender woman crossing the room. He never got tired of observing the changes in her after gone on a long mission. This one had to do with the braid that she was now pushing off her shoulder. As she sat his chart on the counter he was able to get a full view of said braid which he noted to finally reach her knees at the tip a silver cylinder collected the ends of her hair neatly. Itachi remembered that Pein and Konan had given her that last year for her birthday after she had stitched up Sasori's left arm.

"So I assume just the standard check up, and your booster." Sakura asked looking over her shoulder not really asking as she turned towards Itachi. Her hand placed upon his chest and he allowed her to push him onto his back. Looking up at her face he watched as she concentrated on his lungs making sure the disease had in fact gone away. She wouldn't allow him to fake a clean bill of health if she had anything to say about it. Itachi both despised, and admired her for this trait. Closing his eyes he allowed the cool feeling of her chakra to wash over him gently. Itachi often compared the feeling of Sakura's chakra to the tingle you got from spearmint. It always left him feeling clean and with more energy than you had before. As she moved to his eyes he tensed a bit.

"Are they still giving your any trouble?" Sakura asked genuinely concerned which almost made him smile. Itachi wrote it off as familiarity since his mother use to use the same tone when he was small and less... lethal. Either way he found it pleasant as well as her perfume that drifted to his nose.

"Not on the scale they were when we started." Itachi said cursing himself inwardly for allowing his tone to soften as it usually did when he spoke to Sakura.

"That's not an answer Uchiha-san." Sakura spoke removing her hand from his eyes retracting her chakra as well. This caused Itachi to inwardly frown.

"I told you before Sakura, call me Itachi. Not Uchiha-san." He said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"And I told you that when you give me vague answers like you do with anyone else I will not act familiar with you." Sakura spoke with the authority in her voice that made Itachi almost smirk. He rather liked when she was assertive, just not so much when she was assertive with him.

"It's the center at the top. It feels almost stretched." He explained the best he could. When he heard her lite giggle he sighed. She always found it funny that Itachi wanted to be close to both her and Naruto. After all they were at one point close to his little brother. Even if she'd rather forget that fact.

"Sorry Itachi." She pushed her giggle to the side and replaced her hands over his eyes. Once again the cool chakra was invading his senses. This time to cool and ease the burning stretching feel of his eyes. Itachi couldn't help but think as he usually did around Sakura that Sasuke was a fool. All to soon her chakra receded and her hand followed soon after. Opening his eyes he blinked away the fog that always came with work on his eyes. To his surprise everything was clear and no longer held the slight fuzzy outline. Looking over to Sakura he frowned realizing that her back was towards him again.

"Sakura, I want to thank you." Itachi said cautiously.

"For what?" She asked still not turning towards him as she scribbled notes on his chart.

"You know full well what I'm talking about." Itachi sat up as he spoke reaching fo his discarded shirt, and began redressing. He watched as she walked to him with a smile and offered a script.

"It's my job Itachi, and I do it well. I expect you to use these this time, and your clear for sharingan. Nothing else at the moment. If I catch you using anything more potent than that I will personally pluck those eyes from your head." Sakura threatened hollowly, but he wasn't about to call her on it. He didn't want to tempt her after all. Feeling a pinch he flinched from his thoughts. Looking to Sakura he noticed the hypodermic needle that was being placed in a sharps box. With one last smile towards him she left the room leaving the door open for him. Not long after he to exited and met up with Kisame whom was leaning against the exit with a smile. The same smile he always had when spending time with Sakura.

"She's gotten taller." Kisame observed.

"Hn." Itachi answered. He didn't like the attention that Sakura was receiving from the men around the village. Much less the Akatsuki.

"Her hair is longer." Kisame continued.

"Hn." Itachi repeated becoming a bit more irritated.

"She's got curves in all the places now." Kisame stopped in his tracks as Itachi swung to face him. His face looked impassive but his aura said different.

"That is inappropriate to say about someone who may be your partner soon." Itachi was able to hold back the anger from his voice. He didn't know why he was so angry, but he knew that it had something to do with Kisame's observation of Sakura. It wasn't that he had feelings for the woman, he simply respected her and thought others should as well. At least that's what he told himself.

"Having a fight with Hime again?" Kisame chuckled and continued moving past Itachi.

"Hn." Itachi replied and followed behind the taller shark like man entering the compound nodding at the men whom were once guards in their old village. Both nodded to the men and continued their watch.

"Don't worry about it Itachi you two can make up tonight after we move her into the compound." Kisame sighed happily.

"Who's moving in?" Deidara seemingly materialized from god knew where.

"Sakura is gonna be our new medic. I'm going to help her move tonight. Wanna help?" Kisame smirked.

"Absolutely yeah. I'll grab Dana and we'll me you at the gates yeah." Deidara called back running off to collect said man. Itachi's fists subconsciously balled into fists with a scowl.

"It looks like I'm going to be helping her move after all." Itachi growled and dispersed in a murder off crows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long, and yes its another filler. I'm in the hospital cause I had surgery and on a sedative. Tried editing and not sure if its right. I hope you enjoy and I will be back soon with a long chapter full of yum for all of you. Hope your not to mad at me. I tried so hard. Please review.**

Sakura sighed as she threw her white coat onto its peg on the coat hanger by the door of her office. She turned and looked over it one last time making sure there was nothing left to finish. She wouldn't allow any of her patients to be left needing care that she could have done before she left. She stretched her arms above her head earning a soft pop from her back and shoulders and sighed with a bit of relief. Flipping the lights off she exited and locked the door quickly. As soon as she turned around however her eyes became level with a very blue chest. Instantly a smile spread across her petal soft lips as she looked up at Kisame whom simply chuckled.

"Hey there Pinky ready to go?" Kisame cracked a smile at the woman in front of him. His hand placed on the top of her head patting it gently.

"Knock it of Kisame." Sakura laughed and smacked his hand away playfully. Kisame smirked and draped an arm over her shoulder. Sakura just smiled in return and the two set off toward her apartment. "So where's your other half?"

"You'd rather his companionship than mine? Well now I'm wounded Pinky." Kisame feigned a look of hurt and pouted a bit.

"Oh yes considering our conversations are so engaging. I mean just earlier he said 'hn' to me." Sakura faked a swoon causing Kisame to roar with laughter throwing his head back. If Sakura hadn't witnessed the fact that the man beside her was a trained killer she could have almost mistaken him as harmless. Almost being the key word. More often than not he was in fact a deadly man who could and would kill on necessity.

"So after we move you then what? I vote for drinks just the two of us." Kisame winked pulling the slender woman toward him affectionately. At this she stiffened and her eyes narrowed. Not because she didn't like the contact. That was never a problem. It was due to the whispering from several people around them.

"Isnt that Sakura Haruno with an Akatsuki member?"

"She should be ashamed of herself being so close to one of them."

"A traitor to her village and the Hokage if you ask me."

"Hey why don't the lot of you shut the hell up!" Kisame turned to them with a growl. His fists clenched tightly and teeth clamped hard almost grinding.

"Kisame-kun it's fine." Sakura tried to calm the man down placing a hand on his arm.

"No it's not Pinky. You've saved every one of them at least once. They should show some fucking respect. Besides you can't be a traitor because were now a part of Konoha. That makes us leaf shinobi so you can all stuff it, and apologize to Sakura-Hime. That isn't a request either." Kisame yelled and glared at the people around them.

"Kisame it's really not important. I just don't have to heal them the next time they're laying on the ground bleeding profusely." Sakura smiled as if she had not a care in the world, and took Kisame's hand in her own pulling him to continue walking with her. He noticed that she hadn't let go either. It caused him to fight a blush down along with the urge to pull the woman into his arms and kiss her heavily.

"Hey Pinky, you know I'd protect you no matter what right?" Kisame asked pulling her to his side and holding her to his side as she opened her front door.

"Cherry-chan!" Came a voice interrupting her before she could answer. She was ripped from Kisame's side by none other than Tobi. With a laugh he hugged her tight and swung her around. She hugged him back and smiled to Kisame that promised they'd continue later.

"How have you been Tobi-kun? I hope you've been a good boy." Sakura asked with a smile.

"Oh yes Tobi is a good boy. He helped pack up Cherry-senpai's house into the transfer scrolls. That way she could relax when she came to the base." Tobi said proudly reminding Sakura of a small child that had accomplished something.

"So the packings done?" Kisame asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Yup and Leader-sama wants to see you both as soon as you get back. Tobi has to go now to help Konan-sempai!" And with that Tobi was off like a shot down the path.

"I guess everything taken care of then." Sakura smiled and Kisame nodded changing their path Towards the base.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I have been recovering as you know. Thank you so much for all my well wishes. You guys/girls are the best I just wish there was a better way to repay you all for all your kindness, and concern. I wrote a long chapter for all of you. I took some liberties with the story lines, and events. Please remember that I am a beginner at writing fan fiction and I am not very good nor am I as talented as the creator and owners of Naruto. I just weave tales as they come to me, and chapters are written an edited by myself, and a grammar checker that hates me. I know I made a few mistakes and sending me flames will not help my creative process. Constructive criticism however is appreciated and I love those who give it to me. If there's something you want to see in a story let me know and I'll look into it and try to work it into the story. Please remember to review I love reviews and they inspire me.**

As Sakura entered the Uchiha compound now known as old Amegakure she was greeted warmly. Many people she had treated began to gather around both her and Kisame causing a small crowd. She was after all the woman who treated them as if they were from her village by birth. Kisame just smiled and watched as Sakura lifted a child to her hip with a smile that always made his heart skip. Shaking it off he watched how she snuck the child a sucker and sat him down with a pat on the head. Then she turned to him a with the same care free smile she took his large hand with her smaller and jerked her head towards the main house. With little more coaxing he followed. Making their way into the main house they had no sooner removed their sandles than they were met by Pein and Konan.

"Sakura welcome home." Konan said with a warm smile hugging the younger kunoichi softly.

"Welcome to the family Haruno-san." Pein said with a small smile placing an arm around Konan's waist as she returned to his side.

"Thank you Pein, and Konan. So how is this suppose to work?" Sakura asked getting to the point. This caused Kisame to chuckle a bit and place his hand on her shoulder. Pein motioned to follow him as he walked to his office. She did so with little hesitation, and Kisame following close behind as if he was her guard. Once they entered she plopped into a chair and took the thick file offered to her by Konan.

"You will be set up in the clinic in the central plaza. It has an excellent herbal garden, and Itachi was able to rebuild the green house. I will be sending you on missions to collect any herbs you may need. I will of course personally cover the expenses of the travel, and materials for collection. Any animals needed must wait until we rebuild that part of the compound. We can however place an order for anything you need. I will cover the cost for that as well. This is limited to land and air fauna. Kisame has completed the task for your list of aquatic animals and I will be sending several teams to collect them. This may take a while, and Naruto has generously offered to provide anything you need until we are able to provide our own stock. Is there anything I have forgotten in that respect?" Pein asked sitting comfortably in the chair that once belonged to Itachi's father. It gave him an almost menacing look.

"Are the facilities stocked with linen, and beds for anyone that will need to stay for an extended period of time? I understand that the compound has limited space, but I need to know what I'm looking at in terms of space. Also I need to know if I will have a staff to assist me, or if I need to hire them. I need to know when funds will be available to hire said staff if necessary. I am only one person, and I will require sleep if I'm going to be a private doctor, and listed medic unit for missions." Sakura replied slipping into medic mode and skimming the file in her hands. It always fascinated Pein how quickly she changed from the care free woman to a medic that could handle business as effectively as himself.

"We joined three former homes with two stories to accommodate your needs. Then we modified them to house two operating rooms. We also added three examination rooms to your specifications. The remaining space was turned into patient rooms also to your specs save the kitchen areas, and your office. I sent out patient information questionnaires, and had them filed for you alphabetically. I also have a few of my villagers that are proficient in healing. They will be awaiting your inspection on Monday morning. I also have a few civilian doctors so your load will not be as heavy as previously assessed. All of their information is in the back of your file. I have arranged for the linen to be delivered and stocked on Sunday morning along with the surgical equipment, and sterilizing solutions. I expect you to rest for the next two days, and report to the clinic for inspections on Monday morning. Anything else Haruno-san?" Pein asked as he flipped through his copy of the file.

"It surprises me that you are being so generous Pein I thank you. Now the only thing I need to know is where I will be living." Sakura smiled shedding the serious medic mode.

"You will have your own home soon Haruno-san, but with the renovations that had to be made with the hospital, and various other buildings you must live in our main house. As each members home is finished we they will move out. I'm sure you understand that housing our villagers was top priority." Pein laced his fingers as he explained in a monotone that he used for business.

"Completely. Now that were done I plan to retire for the night. If that's alright with you." Sakura asked rubbing the tension from her temples.

"Unfortunately I can't allow you to go to bed before you eat." Konan interrupted with a smile, as Pein stood beside her. Kisame helped Sakura from her chair, and placed a hand to her back steering her out of the office. The four made their way to the main house, and upon opening the door Sakura was met with the sight of the Akatsuki sitting around the entrance with a banner hanging above them that read: "Welcome!" It had obviously been made by Tobi due to the cute little drawings of each member's head and Sakura's in the middle. Tobi was cheering as the others laughed.

"You kept us waiting Sakura. You know how I feel about waiting." Sasori joked the best he could considering he was still unaccustomed to his flesh and bone body.

"You better watch out Danna or Sakura's gonna knock you out with a bang, yeah." Deidara said wrapping an arm around Sasori's shoulder. He shot Sakura a smile and a boyish thumbs up.

"Cherry-chan Tobi can't wait so here this is for you. Tobi was a good boy." Tobi cheered handing Sakura a gift obviously self wrapped, and hugged her tight causing Deidara to pry the excited man from her body so she could breathe.

"This is costing me money." Kakuzu grumbled not moving from his seat.

"Shut the fuck up you Jashin damned tight ass." Hidan grumbled and walked to Sakura hugging her softly. "We seriously gotta talk more about those alternatives. Jashin was pleased with the last sacrifice Bitch."

"Must you continue to address Sakura-san in such a way?" Jugo glared moving the foul mouthed Jashinist from Sakura, and gesturing for her to venture deeper into the room with him. Sakura gave him a soft smile and wrapped an arm around his allowing him to lead her into the room.

"I'm glad my treatment of your rage's is still working." Sakura gave his arm a squeeze and sat with him.

"I want to thank you again Sakura for helping me despite everything. I'm glad your ANBU team found me in the Northern Hideout. You gave me a second chance, and taught me that I can protect as well as create chaos." Jugo smiled as he hugged the woman beside him vowing to himself that he would protect her no matter what. He would be her shield.

"There's nothing to thank me for Jugo. You deserved a chance at a normal life. Your as much of a monster as Naruto is. Besides you are a great asset to the village, and a wonderful person. You just needed the opportunity to show people." Sakura answered with a stunning smile that caused his heart to leap and speed up at the same time. No one seeming to notice Itachi standing in the corner watching Sakura intensely.

...

Sauske Uchiha strode down the halls of what once was Amegakure's Kage tower. In his hands a book from his brother's former room. After hours of scouring the room he had found nothing that would clue him in as to achieving the power his brother possessed. As it was he couldn't kill that annoying snake he had taken as a sensei. To soon had he risen above the snake sage's teachings, and right before he could make the move to kill Orochimaru, Madara showed up. Still Madara offered more power, and more hands on approach to killing Itachi, so Sauske followed. Unfortunately, when the time came to attack his brother, and his partner were able to barely fend them off and escape to Konoha. The one place that would be able to fend them off until reinforcements arrived. Sauske hoped that they would be turned away, but no they were taken in as refugees. Now he was back to square one. Plotting and waiting for his revenge. Still he was ready to be rid of this group that had assembled to take out the Akatsuki, and Konoha.

Entering the conference room he sat in his chair. The chair that he was told once belonged to his brother. It brought him satisfaction to be able to take it from his brother. Yes it was childish, but in the end it didn't matter to Sauske. Looking around at the others sitting near by he sighed as Karin sat in his lap. She batted her eyes at him, and attempted to wrap her arms around him. Quickly he caught her arms with one hand and slung her from his person with not a word. He watched as she looked at him with hurt in her eyes, but could care less. She would be back that night offering herself to him. He would sink his frustrations into her body, and once he had spilled himself into her he would send her away. This was their routine, and he was content with it.

"Sauske was that necessary?" Madara asked entering the room, and taking his seat.

"Hn."

"Did you find anything of use in Itachi's room? Your answer should not contain hn." Madara glared clearly fed up with the youngest surviving Uchiha. It was no secret he preferred Itachi to Sauske and nothing was going to change that.

"Nothing that was left will be any use to my training. He left some weapons that are standard, and what looks like costumes from missions. Still nothing that would be helpful. It seems he was able to take everything that would have been important." Sauske sighed with frustration. Itachi was always prepared when it came to these things. Always ready to run at a moments notice, and barely leaving a trace behind that anyone besides a standard ninja was once there. It pissed Sauske off to no end.

"And the teams that were sent to the other bases?" Madara asked looking around the room.

"We had no luck. They have the place trapped so that not even Zetsu could get in." Kabuto answered gesturing to Orochimaru, and Zetsu. This earns a growl from Madara that in one way makes Sauske want to grin and mock him, but the power Madara possessed prevents it.

"And the rest of you? Did you fail as well? Am I yet again cursed to have muscle and no brains in my service?" Madara growled rubbing his temples.

"I found some scales from Samehada, and I have been able to find other material in Kisame's room on repair and care. I may be able to make a sword that will mimic Samehada, but it will not be nearly as powerful. Kubikiribōchō will no longer be my main sword if I am able to do so." Suigetsu answered placing his materials on the table before him.

"I was able to find some of the notes from Sasori's most potent poisons. They are incomplete but most of his materials are in the lab. I think I can reproduce them if with a little research and some test subjects. To bad Jugo's not here." Karin laughed remembering that they had left Jugo behind in Orochimaru's facilities with promises to return.

"Excellent work both of you. I want you to begin on each project as soon as possible. I have plans that will incorporate both. Sauske I want you to scower the remainder of the rooms, and next meeting I want results. As for the rest of you, return to the bases and make notes of each trap you come across. I will gain access one way or the other." Madara growled and waved his hand angrily to dismiss them.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Suigetsu asked walking next to Sauske.

"What is?" Sauske asked glaring at the man beside him.

"The fact that your brother can kill your entire family, but save the villagers of Amegakure. It's like he's purposely rubbing it in your face." Suigetus noted with a smirk. "Well I'm gonna get started now we have a lot of work to do."

Sauske growled clenching his fist as he watched Suigetsu walk off laughing. On day he would kill the arrogant prick he vowed to himself. Karin however did not come to him after the meeting. Instead she waked away down the opposite hall leaving Sauske to himself. This was both a pleasant and strange surprise. Maybe she had learned to stay away from him while he was busy. Either way he knew she wouldn't be gone for long. Turning to the third hall that lead to the recreation rooms, and bedrooms he growled. It was time to get to work.


End file.
